


Poison & Wine

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Drink, F/M, Future, Futuro, Introspettivo, Love, Poison & Wine, Sentimentale, Sex, amici, friend, romantic, serata, ubriaco, work toghether
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: [Designated Survivor]Emily Rhodes è una giova donna che ha da sempre ben chiaro che tipo di persona vuole essere, a chi dare la propria fiducia e cosa più importante tiene la sua vita talmente sotto controllo che, non appena un bell’uomo entra in scena la mette in crisi.Aaron Shore è un uomo divertente, sexy e che sa di esserlo e, ha sempre mirato in alto non facendosi fermare da chi aveva le idee diverse dalle sue. È pronto per il ruolo che gli è stato affidato, ma quando a stravolgergli la vita arriva una dolce donna che lo porta a porsi domande a cui non aveva mai pensato sente che la sua vita gli sta sfuggendo di mano.Lavorano insieme, si desiderano, si provocano e infine si baciano, sarà stato solo un semplice bacio causato dall’attrazione o sarà amore?





	1. Chapter 1

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Non era mai un giorno qualunque alla Casa Bianca; era sempre tutto frenetico, pieno di impegni, consigli, riunioni e persone che aveva bisogno di qualsiasi cosa tranne che la verità, o almeno non quella a cui erano interessati. Il dovere doveva venire prima di tutto, anche della famiglia ma non era questo che il nuovo presidente Kirkman intendeva fare.  
In quei giorni era costretto a prendere decisioni difficili, scelte che non aveva mai, neanche lontanamente immaginato di fare. Si era ritrovato in una nuova posizione, a gestire un ruolo pesante, ma continuava ad andare avanti cercando di fare la cosa giusta, anche se l’ambiente che lo circondava gli rendeva tutto più difficile. Aaron ed Emily erano due delle persone di cui il presidente si fidava di più, ai quali aveva dato il suo pieno e totale appoggio.  
Quella giornata era stata intensa. Aaron aveva dovuto destreggiarsi tra i problemi che spuntavano una volta sistemato uno ed Emily, invece, aveva lottato contro un uomo che detestava il presidente e tutti coloro che lo appoggiavano. I due neo consiglieri avevano in comune più di quanto avrebbero mai ammesso.  
Qualcosa tra di loro sembrò cambiare, anche se ancora non lo sapevano.  
Dopo aver sistemato le ultime cose, parlato con il presidente sentì quel peso schiacciarli il petto e si era diretta nell’unico posto che avrebbe potuto dargli un po’ di sollievo.  
Emily bussò alla porta già aperta -per educazione- e fece per entrare con passo timido e un sorriso acceso.  
   
«Devi dirmi la verità» disse lei, accelerando il passo e posizionandosi davanti la scrivania di Aaron mentre lui seduto ordinava alcuni fogli nella sua borsa portadocumenti.  
 «Dimmi che l’arresto di Royce è stata una tua idea» chiese quasi supplicandolo, dietro l’espressione stranita di lui.  
«Per quanto vorrei prendermi il merito, è stata un’idea di Kirkman. Francamente, non lo avrei mai fatto così risoluto» gli rispose Aaron con voce ferma, quasi come a volerlo elogiare lasciando lei stupita.  
«Hai ancora quella bottiglia dell’altra sera?»  
E, detto ciò Emily si appoggiò alla sedia per darsi forza e, poi un momento dopo sedersi davanti a lui. Si riusciva a vedere quanto si sentisse sconfitta – per certi versi- e, quanto quella decisione del presidente pesava su di lei.  
   
«Sta diventando un’altra persona. O forse non l’ho mai conosciuto veramente» affermò Emily dispiaciuta di ciò che aveva appreso quel giorno e di fare una dichiarazione tanto dura sull’uomo che aveva ammirato da sempre.  
«Emily, ascolta…» iniziò lui, prendendo la bottiglia dal cassetto e poggiandola sulla scrivania dietro un piccolo sorriso uguale a quello di lei.  
 «Qui non è più la Casa e lo Sviluppo Urbano. Il tuo capo era, è l’uomo più potente al mondo. È compirà delle azioni che potrai non condividere. E tu questo lo devi mettere in conto perché è il tuo lavoro» convenne serio e sicuro di ciò che significava.  
 «Un lavoro che, in caso non te l’abbia ancora detto… svolgi egregiamente» constatò Aaron, mentre Emily teneva gli occhi fissi sulle sue mani che stava torturando.  
Quelle parole la lasciarono senza fiato, tanto che lui la guardò incantato e, non appena i suoi occhi si rifletterono in quelli di lei non poterono fare a meno di sorridere.  
Era come se il mondo intorno a loro non esistesse più.  
Per quei gesti, quegli sguardi, quelle parole non dette c’erano milioni di spiegazioni, ma nessuna di esse avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a ciò che ognuno di loro sentiva per l’altro, anche se lo nascondevano e si ostinavano a non dargli voce.  
   
«Perdonami, non sapevo fossi in grado di elogiare complimenti. Quante cose nuove sto scoprendo oggi» disse Emily stuzzicandolo un po’, finendo per filtrare con lui in modo più che diretto.  
«E pensare che sono pure stato in pensiero per te» ammise Aaron facendo il finto offeso con voce tentennante, come se ammetterlo gli fosse costato una grande fatica.  
Emily si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, spostò la testa leggermente di lato e lo guardò nel modo in cui non aveva mai fatto prima e… e lui ricambiò. Rimasero così per qualche secondo, ma quel poco tempo passato sembrò, tuttavia ore piuttosto che minuti.  
«Avevo ragione. Eri preoccupato per me» alla fine affermò lei con un grosso sorriso - che raggiungeva i due lati del viso-  e con gli occhi luminosi quasi come le stelle in una notte buia.  
«Non in modo esagerato, giusto… il minimo, ecco» gli rispose nervosamente in fretta, mettendosi poco dopo a sistemare le cose sulla sua scrivania e spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra.  
 «Versami da bere, và»  
E così fu.  
   
Mentre Aaron prese la bottiglia e fece scorrere lo scotch nei due bicchieri di vetro disposti davanti a lui, tenne gli occhi incollati a quelli di lei.  
La situazione non cambiò minimamente nemmeno quando si sporse verso la scrivania a prendere il bicchiere che le stava passando lui.  
Continuarono a mantenere quello sguardo, quella danza silenziosa e, pur muovendosi nessuno dei due riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo l’uno dall’altro.  
Ci volle così poco perché quel momento si spossasse altrove, lasciando a loro l’agonia per quell’attesa e il languore per ciò che non era stato detto, ma che sarebbe stato fatto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buongiorno =D  
Sono leggermente timida nel pubblicare questa storia e, non nego che è rimasta nel mio pc per quasi se non anche di più di sei mesi.  
Questa storia nasce dopo aver visto la 1x04 di Deisgnated Survivor e me ne sono innamorata, tanto che poco dopo è nata una storia su Emily e Aaron, è stato più forte di me.  
Che dire? Li amo insieme, nella prima stagione ci hanno dato molto e, allo stesso tempo poco, ma poi… poi hanno rovinato un bel po’ di quel rapporto che era stato costruito. La mia storia parte appunto dopo la 1x04. Non nascondo che dopo aver visto le puntate della 2 stagione, ho avuto ancora più voglia di pubblicare questa storia e… qualche chiarimento per chi magari volesse leggere la storia pur non avendo visto la serie.  
Emily: è una consulente speciale del presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America  
Aaron: è il capo del gabinetto del presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America  
Tom Kirkman: è il presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America  
Un ultima cosa…. Il titolo della storia è una citazioni della canzone Poison & Wine di [The Civil Wars](http://lyricstranslate.com/it/civil-wars-lyrics.html).  
Io penso che è molto azzeccato con loro, ma poi giudicherete voi stessi.  
Spero che vi piaccia e… Beh, mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate ^_^  
Aggiornerò circa una volta a settimana, dato che ho i capitoli pronti dovrei riuscire a farcela nel rispettare l’aggiornamento.  
   
Alla prossima quindi =D  
Claire


	2. Chapter 2

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Una sera buia, piena di stelle era l’unica cosa che si intraveda nella macchina che li stava allontanando dalla Casa Bianca. Un viaggio in cui nessuno parlò, non si sfiorarono neppure, tuttavia erano consci di essere lì, insieme.  
Appena la macchina si fermò, lui aprì lo sportello ed Emily con gambe tremante scese.  
Sembrò che qualcosa si risvegliò in lei, così come in lui.  
Era tutto vero. Stava davvero succedo.  
Salirono le scale, lentamente per lui e troppo velocemente per lei, arrivarono davanti la porta, lui prese le chiavi dalla tasca e aprì l’aprì.  
Ogni cosa aveva perso il suo colore, Emily era circondava da un vista grigia, invece Aaron non riusciva a vedere che colori luminosi, sgargianti e incredibilmente mossi.  
   
Lui le prese il viso tra le mani costringendola a sollevare il capo, poi le solleticò il contorno delle labbra con il pollice e si abbandonò nei suoi occhi.  
Emily capì che lo desiderava. Lo percepì dal respiro affrettato, dal calore che le sue mani le trasmettevano e, dalle pupille dilatate.  
Assorta nei suoi pensieri e, senza rendersene conto, affondò le dita nei capelli di Aaron.  
Si sollevò sulle punta dei piedi, lo guardò intensamente come se volesse leggergli l’anima e il luccichio che vide le diede il coraggio di osare. Abbassò la testa e l’avvicinò alla sua.  
Un baciò, fu tutto quello che avvenne. Eppure quando le loro labbra si sfiorarono, con dolcezza, lei avrebbe continuato a farlo senza ripensamenti   se… se una voce persistente non le avesse bisbigliato di fare attenzione.  
   
«Forse… Non è una buona idea» ansimò Emily imbarazzata tanto da far colorare le sue guance di un rosa acceso.  
 «Dovremmo fermarci finchè siamo in tempo» continuò convinta, ma le parole si persero quando le labbra di Aaron toccarono nuovamente e, stavolta con più esigenza quelle di Emily.  
 «Non eri di questa opinione… poco fa» protestò lui, dopo averglielo dimostrato.  
«Avevo smesso di ragionare» ammise con lucidità.  
«Certo» farfugliò lui, lasciando che la sua mano scivolasse sul suo viso e lo accarezzasse mentre le braccia di Emily si avvicinavano al suo corpo.  
Baci, continuavano a ritmo di melodia come se non avessero mai avuto tanta sincronia, consapevoli che tutto quello avrebbe potuto incasinare le cose.  
Non riuscivano a staccarsi, tanto che le loro mani giocavano con i loro corpi tirando ancora di più la corda già allentata.  
«Non mi è mai capitato prima di provare una tale sensazione d’intesa con qualcuno» svelò lei tra un bacio e un altro, lasciando lui perplesso.  
Durò poco perché un sorriso incerto increspò le labbra di Aaron che finì per fissare i suoi occhi così come lei stava già facendo.  
La strinse a sé come a volerla tranquillizzare, ma forse era più per se stesso che per lei.  
Le sue curve si adattarono alle sue come se fossero la metà complementare del suo corpo. E chi mai l’avrebbe detto?  
«Forse dovresti smetterla di parlare» le fece notare, tenendole il viso fermo tra le mani mentre la sua lingua invadeva la sua bocca, quasi con voracità.  
Emily sentì qualcosa che le si scioglieva dentro, provò un tale stordimento che le sue gambe non le ressero più. Lentamente stava scivolando verso il basso, ma due braccia forti la sostennero spingendola contro la parete. Disorientata si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e il torace di Aaron premuto contro il suo petto ansimante.  
   
_“No, non era poi così male” pensò, ma quando si rese conto ciò che pensò si scosse e ritornò per un breve, ma molto breve momento lucida._  
   
«Baciami!» la invitò Aaron, anche se più che una richiesta era un ordine.  
Senza più esitare gli allacciò le mani intorno al collo con un slancio che la sorprese, più di quanto lo fu lui. Le sollevò il volto che aveva abbassato per l’imbarazzo e lasciò che lei si stringesse alla sua vita, come segno di possesso.  
Le loro labbra si unirono in un istante, ma fu sufficiente quel lieve tocco per accendere quel desiderio latente che c’era sempre stato, sin dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati e avevano iniziato a collaborare.  
Emily lo avvolse con il suo corpo e lo baciò con passione, quasi come un richiamo del leone in una giungla. Sentiva il calore della sua pelle attraverso la camicia di cotone e sotto le sue mani riusciva ad avvertire i suoi muscoli e la sua forma smagliante.  
Aaron la guardò intensamente, quasi a percepire la sua anima, ma cercava di capire le emozioni che stavano attraversando il suo volto, così affascinato dal modo in cui aveva ceduto e travolto dalla passione – che, pur se aspettava da molto non avrebbe mai creduto possibile a sua volta - assecondò anche lui quel languore che si leggeva nei suoi occhi.  
   
_“Maledizione a te, piccola grande donna” sussurrò dentro di sé, mentre quel bacio dato in modo innocente lo sconvolse facendolo sentire allo stesso tempo rassicurato._  
   
Stordita da tutta quella situazione, dalle emozioni che erano sfociate da ogni tocco Emily si protese verso di lui con un’espressione sognante.  
Aaron la guardò affascinato mentre si sfilava la giacca e la camicia dalla spalle e lei, con mani tremanti slacciava i pantaloni, facendo raggiungere così le sue mani sotto l’elastico degli slip, ormai più che consapevole di cosa sarebbe successo.  
E, se qualcuno avesse voluto ripensarci era quello il momento, ma nessuno dei due si oppose,  continuando così quelle gesta di pura magia.  
   
«Se mi guardi in quel modo sarà tutto finito prima ancora di incominciare» mormorò lui, accorgendosi del suo frastornamento. Prima che lei potesse reagire affondò la lingua nella bocca, occupandosi subito dopo dei suoi vestiti, dato che erano l’unico impedimento tra i due.  
La cosa non fu molto ben presa da lei che, essendosi snudata davanti a lui, in imbarazzo dovette fare lo stesso. Erano nudi, ma ancora dovevano resistere prima di cedere a quella passione.  
Arrivarono a stento nella sua camera, mentre Aaron fece stendere Emily sul letto lui iniziò a baciarle la coscia, poi l’ombelico, la pancia, il collo per poi soffermarsi a quelle labbra dolci che torturò proprio come lei stava facendo con lui.  
«Sei sicura di voler andare avanti?» riuscì lui a formulare la domanda, fermandosi prima che le cose potessero degenerare ancora di più.  
Aaron era preoccupato.  
Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta di Emily, ma in quel momento si sentì come se ogni cosa si fosse incastrata perfettamente alla sua vita già programmata.  
«Sì, sono sicura» rispose con fermezza.  
Puntellandosi sui gomiti lui si girò su un fianco in tempo per accorgersi del sorriso di lei che le illuminò il viso e gli occhi.  
Non gli servirono altre conferme.  
Emily si lasciò andare e Aaron fu invitato a procedere.  
Fu così che continuarono quella danza antica come il mondo, fino a quando i gemiti di lui non andarono a chiudersi con quelli di lei finendo sudati e appagati sul letto.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
   
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Eccomi qui… Sono riuscita ad aggiornare il capitolo e, sono davvero soddisfatta.  
Beh, come vediamo è la continuazione del primo, dove li avevamo lasciati a bere insieme per poi uscire insieme e… Doveva andare così.  
Questo capitolo è molto Hot, mi ha fatto strano scriverlo perché nella serie c’è stato un solo bacio, ma io ho visto molto più, sono andata oltre e… Ho visto tutto questo.  
Ho sempre pensato a un Emily dolce, innocente e a un Aaron che sa cosa vuole, che non si fa scrupoli ad andare a letto con le donne, ma…. Ma ho un po’ cambiato il carattere di lui.  
Sin dal primo momento che li ho visti insieme, ho notato un legame speciale e… volevo che fosse evidente, che lei non fosse per lui una delle tante.  
Spero che vi piaccia, io ho fatto del mio meglio e… sognate con me perché la loro storia è appena iniziata ^_^  
Credetemi =D  
Claire


	3. Chapter 3

 

   
  
  
  
 

Il sole del mattino attraversò la finestra, raggiunse e riscaldò i due corpi che dormivano abbracciati. Sembrava che nulla fosse fuori posto, che quell’evento avveniva ogni giorno, eppure non era così.  
Erano un bellissimo quadro e, non si poteva fare a meno di notare il sorriso sulle loro labbra, la serenità sui loro visi e una quiete che li circondava, almeno fino a quando non squillarono i loro telefoni.  
Il primo a metterli in allerta fu quello di Aaron. Il giovane allungò una mano sul comodino, lo prese senza problemi e rispose nel medesimo istante in cui parti il terzo squillo.  
«Pronto? » disse con voce impastata dal sonno e con gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
«Si, arrivo subito».  
E, nell’esatto momento in cui staccò la chiamata una figura accanto a sé si mosse e non appena voltò lo sguardo Aaron si congelò senza riuscire a muoversi.  
Non passarono nemmeno tanti minuti che arrivò l’altra chiamata, in attesa che qualcuno rispondesse, ma per Emily non fu facile. Non era a casa sua e quindi allungò una mano tastando il comodino alla ricerca del suo telefono.  
   
_“Ma dove cavolo è andato a finire!” affermò tra di sé, maledicendosi per non aver fatto ordine la sera prima._  
   
Così, quando lo raggiunse e rispose senza neanche leggere il mittente, si proseguirono secondi che sembrano lunghi minuti di silenzio.  
Poco dopo che una voce allarmata si sentì, lei non si era ancora svegliata,e senza dubbio quello fu il momento in cui lo fece.  
Non ci fu nessun dialogo, ascoltò solamente e infine chiuse la conversazione, ma quando si girò dall’altro lato e scorse la figura immobile e ancora distesa dell’amico si congelò, notando che avevano la stessa espressione.  
Non era di certo il risveglio che i due si aspettavano, forse non era neanche quello che sarebbe dovuto accadere, ma non potevano farci nulla.Se la sera di prima avesse dato loro qualche sicurezza quel mattino disse un’altra cosa. Forse ancora ben più peggiore di quello che si leggeva sui loro volti.  
Aaron iniziò a girare lo sguardo per tutta la stanza ed Emily si trovò a tirarsi ancora più su il lenzuolo per coprirsi sentendosi nuda ed esposta, due delle cose che odiava di più.  
Rimasero in quelle posizioni per qualche minuto, imbarazzati e scioccati per come le cose gli fossero sfuggiti di mano e, cercavano dentro di loro le parole che avrebbero dovuto dire.  
I rispettivi abiti erano sparsi sul tappeto, sul divano della camera, erano stati abbandonati nell’urgenza del loro desiderio di trovarsi pelle a pelle e ora… ora non riuscivano a sostenere neanche lo sguardo per qualche secondo.  
«Emily…» sibilò Aaron volgendole lo sguardo e alzando il capo per guardarla.  
Il respiro di lei si bloccò in gola mentre ripercorreva tutti gli avvenimenti di quella notte.  
Il suo cuore smise di battere, il sangue le si ghiacciò nelle vene e un senso di vuoto la pervase.  
Emily percepì che il mondo stesso avesse smesso di ruotare attorno a lei, o forse era lei che si sentiva girare.  
«Emily…»incalzò ancora lui con voce supplichevole, cercando di incoraggiarla a guardarlo.  
Non aveva mai fatto l’amore in maniera così intensa e passionale come con Emily.  
E, avrebbe anche potuto nasconderlo, ma non l’avrebbe fatto perché non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di conoscere completamente una donna – dopo aver fatto l’amore- come in quel momento, come con lei.  
   
_“E’ tutto sbagliato. Nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe dovuto accadere” ammise a se stessa con rimpianto, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che premevano di uscire._  
   
I loro comportamenti, i loro gesti dicevano una cosa, ma gli occhi ne dicevano un’altra.  
La verità era nascosta dietro allo sguardo di chi sapeva guardare con attenzione.  
Erano proprio quelli che li tradiva, in profondità si leggeva ancora desiderio e felicità, proprio come nel momento in cui le loro bocche si erano toccate.  
Emily poteva anche negarlo, ma era così evidente che non le era indifferente, anche se faceva di tutto per non pensarlo.  
«No, ti prego non dire niente» affermò lei con voce rauca, alzando la mano per fermare qualsiasi cosa lui stesse per dire.  
Aaron scostò con rabbia il lenzuolo, si alzò e s’infilò i pantaloni con tanta irruenza che Emily si sentì in colpa.  
Non poteva cambiare le cose.  
«A che pensi?» domandò d’un tratto lui, mentre abbottonava la camicia davanti a Emily lasciandole vedere ancora una volta il suo petto scolpito, lo stesso che lei aveva baciato più e più volte.  
«Niente. Ho sbagliato e non doveva succedere. È stato colpa dello scotch. Io… io ho bevuto troppo» farfugliò riluttante Emily, non riuscendo a guardarlo in faccia e continuando a torturarsi le mani.  
«Ma tu, veramente credi che sia successo per quello?»  
«Sì!», ma non appena lo disse non riconobbe nemmeno la sua voce.  
Non ci credeva lei, meno che mai lui.  
«Io, invece penso che sarebbe accaduto comunque, Emily».  
Nel momento in cui finì la frase si guardarono negli occhi: l’anima di ogni più grande emozione.  
«Non vuoi che ne parliamo?»  
«No, vorrei solo che non fosse mai successo»  
E, se ancora il gelo non era calato, quell’affermazione lo portò.  
Emily era stata dura con lui, ma più che altro con se stessa per aver permesso tutto ciò, per aver lasciato che lui si avvicinasse così tanto a lei. Era spaventata di ciò che significava o avrebbe significato.  
Le faceva paura, ma questo Aaron non lo sapeva.  
«Io, invece lo rifarei, presto. Magari stavolta da sobrio, così tanto per vedere se né valeva la pena» con voce da gradasso affermò e allo stesso tempo inveendo contro di lei con un dito.  
Non rimase in quella stanza per molto, non riusciva a sostenere più quella situazione e, non voleva nemmeno farlo.  
   
_“Stupido io a pensare che fosse stato speciale, che avesse significato qualcosa. Stupido Aaron” disse a se stesso, parlando di sé in terza persona. Era un modo di fare che aveva preso da bambino, soprattutto quando era nervoso, arrabbiato e frustato._  
   
Aaron prese il telefono, infilò la giacca e se ne andò lasciando Emily ancora sul letto, allibita e da sola.  
Lei non avrebbe voluto ferirlo né tanto meno dire quelle cose, ma non appena aprì la bocca la parta razionale della suo cervello aveva preso il sopravvento.  
Sì, era una scusa, la stessa che si propinava ogni volta che rovinava un’amicizia, una relazione o qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra loro.  
Emily fu scossa dai suoi pensieri dal suono incessante proveniente dal suo telefono e, solo allora si accorse che gli avevano lasciato una decina di messaggi chiedendole dove fosse finita.  
Si rivestì in fretta, sistemò il trucco con il beauty che teneva sempre in borsa per le emergenze, si stampò un finto sorriso sul volto e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e, con essa ogni altra cosa successa.  
   
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Beh, questa settimana devo dire che non è stata facile per nulla, mille impegni e non trovare mai tempo, ma dato che era tutto pronto dovevo ritagliarmi un piccolo spazio e quindi… Eccomi qui. XD  
Questo capitolo è davvero molto bello, ma allo stesso tempo è duro, difficile e triste.  
Non so perché…. Ma penso che sarebbe stata questa la reazione di Emily. Lei è davvero una brava persona, ma sospetto che voglia tutto sotto controllo, che ha paura e pur se prova qualcosa per Aaron finisce per respingerlo. Lui… Beh, è un uomo innanzitutto, ma sa che ciò che è successo non è stata una botta e via, che significava qualcosa, ma in qualche modo dopo le parole dure di lei voleva uscirne vittorioso.   
Che ne dite? Vi è piaciuto?  
Non so… ma io li adoro sempre di più. Mi mancano questi due nella 2 stagione, mi mancano davvero.  
  
Alla prossima =D  
Claire


	4. Chapter 4

  

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

È incredibile come le cose possono cambiare da un giorno all’altro e, per Emily e Aaron la situazione si era completamente stravolta.  
Era passata una settimana da quella notte, i due non solo non si parlavano ma facevano fatica anche quando il tutto doveva essere strettamente necessario e professionale.  
La tensione era alta, tutti potevano percepirla, e si notava anche quanto i due fossero diffidenti, ma nessuno disse niente per non peggiorare già un’alquanto instabile collaborazione.  
Svolgevano il lavoro in modo impeccabile, ma era difficile che lasciassero le cose così, soprattutto la First Lady. Era amica di Emily da tanti anni, voleva intervenire ma fu trattenuta dal marito, conscio che dovevano essere i diretti interessati a sistemare il danno compiuto.  
Una situazione come quella era pericolosa, tuttavia i loro comportamenti civili permisero che anche quando si incontravano nessuno dei due stuzzicava l’altro o lo provocava, ma non durò a lungo.  
Ad aggravare le cose fu l’arrivo di Natasha e Paul che li affiancarono aiutandoli nella mole di lavoro che ogni giorno dovevano svolgere.  
I due nuovi arrivati non faceva altro che filtrare con i loro capi, non era chiaro se per interesse o per un avanzamento di carriera, ma una cosa era certa;  né Emily, né Aaron gli prestavano attenzione.  
Lui non riusciva proprio ad accettare che qualcuno ci provasse con lei ed Emily, a sua volta provava un certo disaccordo quando Natasha gli sorrideva, gli portava il caffè o gli faceva un complimento.  
La loro era rabbia repressa, frustrazione sessuale, cose che tranquillamente potevano alleviare se solo lei si fosse lasciata andare.  
Dovevano ammettere che, continuando così nessuno dei due sarebbe andato lontano, e avrebbero finito per fare danni ben più peggiori di quelli  immaginati.  
   
Emily raccolse tutto il coraggio e la forza che aveva dentro di sé e andò dritta nell’ufficio di Aaron.  
Una cosa più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
Sperava vivamente di non vederlo avvinghiato a Natasha, purtroppo nel momento in cui lo pensò non riuscì più a togliersi dalla mente scene hot di loro due insieme e si maledì.  
Allo stesso tempo che si fece largo quel pensiero in lei gli occhi si inumidirono,  le ricaccio indietro con rabbia e si detestò ancor più di prima per aver premesso ai suoi sentimenti di farsi strada.  
   
Aaron si versò un bicchiere di whisky e poi, cosa insolita per lui un altro ancora.  
L’alcol non riuscì ad allentare la sua tensione, poteva dire che non l’aveva nemmeno scalfita.  
Era troppo nervoso, provava una strana attrazione, al contempo intensa e inquietante. Era la consapevolezza constante che gli teneva in ostaggio la mente e gli torturava il corpo.  
Fu sufficiente a fargli dubitare del proprio giudizio. Non era mai successo, eppure adesso eccolo lì che accadeva.  
Voleva crede che Emily fosse proprio quello che sembrava: dolce, grintosa e innocente, ma tutto sembrava condurre a una dimostrazione che allontanava il giudizio che gli altri avevano su di lei.  
Quei dubbi non erano da lui, soprattutto quando si trattava di donne.  
Bevve l’ultimo sorso di whisky senza quasi notare il fuoco che gli accendeva la gola.  
 Era furioso con se stesso e con Emily perché il suo formidabile autocontrollo fosse stato compromesso e quasi scomparso.  
Bastava il suono della sua voce, un soffio del suo profumo nell’aria e Aaron smetteva di pensare, ma era una situazione reciproca. Emily, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso era condizionata da lui, e non serviva a nulla avere tutto programmato, sotto controllo perchè non appena Aaron era nei paraggi si perdeva in un brodo di giuggiole.  
   
Una piccola folata gli sfiorò la nuca mentre bussarono e la porta si aprì facendo comparire lei davanti a lui.  
«Posso?» domandò timida senza però riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi per paura di tradirsi.  
«Ehm… Sì… Certo»  
Emily avanzò nella stanza e lui lesse la determinazione che le ardeva nello sguardo, insieme a una postura rigida. Avrebbe finalmente ammesso ciò che provava? Avrebbe provato a dirgli qualcosa di quanto successo?  
«Mi servirebbe la cartella del congresso se c’è l’hai».  
Lo sguardo di lei sembrava diretto, ma la speranza di Aaron morì all’istante, lasciando il posto a uno strano senso di vuoto.  
«Certo. Eccola»  
Emily si avvicinò e venne investita dalla forza del suo sguardo.  
Entrambi fecero l’errore di guardarsi negli occhi e, in pochi secondi quella debolezza risvegliò il loro desiderio. Non avrebbero dovuto essere sorpresi, ma lo furono e, anche se continuavano a stare lontani c’era qualcosa che non poteva essere rimandata.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buondì =)  
Beh, senza dubbio è un capitolo molto più lento, non succedono tante cose, anzi lasciano che le cose procedono con calma, ognuno cerca di andare avanti, ma in fin dei conti sanno bene che ciò che è successo era quello che volevano.  
Io non saprei chi dei due adoro, in questo momento tiferei per Aaron, ma anche Emily non scherza. Ognuno di loro ha il suo motivo per compitarsi così =D  
E no, non ancora   risolto…. Lo faranno, lo faranno. Diciamo che ci vuole tempo.  
Spero che vi piaccia, ringrazio ogni lettore silenzioso e chi mi sta accanto con suggerimenti e sostegno.  
Un bacio  
Claire  
   
 


	5. Chapter 5

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
 

Due figure se ne stavano una di fronte l’altra, distinguendosi solo per essere una donna e un uomo e, nonostante la posizione immobile, l'espressione si poteva rispecchiare perfettamente in entrambi i soggetti. Non c’era molto che cambiava. Nessuno aveva mai visto due persone testarde tanto come loro, erano pronti a odiarsi piuttosto che ammettere che poteva funzionare.  
Emily era la prima che continuava a rinvangare l’ovvio e, Aaron continuava con il suo essere spaccone sapendo bene, invece, che nessuna donna sarebbe stata come lei.  
Lui la guardò negli occhi, lei ricambiò e in quel momento entrambi percepirono l’intensità di quel gesto.  
Dovevano chiarire. O avrebbero rovinato tutto. Non c’era scelta, o meglio non avevano scelta.  
  
«Non pensi che andare avanti così sia un po’ patetico?» domandò, pur se sapeva che lei avrebbe sviato l’argomento.  
«Aaron, ti prego. Possiamo dimenticare tutto?» quasi supplichevole, ma la sua voce tintinnò appena.  
Lui stava per cogliere quell’opportunità, ma lei fu più veloce. Non c’era nessuno che poteva batterla in quel gioco, era la donna del tocca e fuga.  
«Possiamo azzerare e ricominciare d’accapo» disse Emily con voce soffice, anche se cercava di essere forte e non lasciarsi trasportare perché era sbagliato.  
«Io c’è la faccio. Di sicuro» stavolta ammise diretto, senza indugi e guardandola negli occhi.  
«No, non è vero»   
Lo sapeva lei, così come lo sapeva lui.  
«Sei proprio tu che non può farcela» sostenne con un leggero ghigno, un accennato sorriso e la soddisfazione di vedere lui insicuro.  
Si facevano la guerra a vicenda, ma da quella battaglia nessuno dei due né sarebbe uscito vincitore.  
«Va bene. E, se anche fosse? Perché dobbiamo dimenticare?» affermò adirato Aaron, raggiungendola con una falcata e sistemandosi proprio di fronte alla bella e sicura, forse non più di tanto, Emily.  
«Devi ammettere che la notte che abbiamo passato insieme non potrai averla con nessun’altro»  
«Ma ti senti?» replicò Emily arrabbiata, indicandolo con un dito per poi unire le braccia, intrecciandole in segno di sfida.  
Ecco quello che succedeva sempre, ormai era una storia già nota.  
Emily si chiudeva in se stessa, alzava il muro che aveva eretto chiudendo tutti fuori e Aaron, lui lasciava semplicemente che il suo essere cattivo si facesse avanti. Nel momento in cui il suo ego veniva ferito, lui si ritraeva facendo lo spaccone e talvolta ferendo anche la donna con cui parlava o semplicemente con cui stava iniziando a costruire una relazione.  
Si conoscevano da così poco tempo, eppure avevano in comune più di quanto volessero ammettere.  
Aaron ed Emily erano due persone deboli, che cercavano l’amore.  
  
«Perché fai così? Io e te siamo stati bene, non lo puoi negare»  
«Non lo sto negando. Lo voglio dimenticare» sbottò di colpo lei che, fino a quel minuto era stata calma.  
I suoi occhi erano carichi di rabbia, anche se s’intravide una pagliuzza del suo sguardo in cui si leggeva paura e desiderio.   
Aaron, invece, fu scosso da quella dura affermazione, arretrò di un passo come se fosse stato colpito e andò a sbattere contro una sedia. Si portò i pugni lungo i fianchi e la guardò in cagnesco.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui appassì.  
Il battito di Emily si trasformò in un martello sordo mentre lo fissava e, lei sentì qualcosa cresce e sgretolarsi dentro di lei allo stesso tempo.  
«Riesci a dormire di notte?» sussurrò, soffocando la rabbia che premeva di uscire.  
Emily aprì la bocca per obiettare, ma non uscì alcun suono. Lui scosse la testa lentamente, i suoi occhi si staccarono da quelli di lei.  
«Non fingere di essere tanto innocente!»  
Le sfiorò la guancia in una carezza che si trasformò in un esplosione magnifica di sensazioni. Confusa, Emily fissò quel volto che aveva riempito i suoi sogni, che l’aveva tenuta sveglia tante notti e che ora… sembrava così lontano da ciò che aveva visto. Era come se niente fosse successo.  
Si liberò e attraversò a grandi passi la stanza, sentiva il petto pesante e le tremarono le gambe quando si fermò davanti la scrivania dove si trovava una foto, la loro.   
Ricordava bene quel momento, era stata scattata insieme al Presidente e alla First Lady al ballo che aveva organizzato la Casa Bianca per incentivare i possibili congressisti ad appoggiare il nuovo Presidente.  
Una festa di lavoro, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata che lui l’avesse fatta stampare e incorniciare. Non erano da soli in quella foto, ma poco importava.  
Emily passò delicatamente un dito sui loro visi sorridenti, ma si raddrizzò immediatamente quando capì dove stavano andando a finire i suoi pensieri. No, non avrebbe dato ad Aaron la soddisfazione di vedere quanto lo desiderava.  
«Quella sera, quando ti ho accompagnato a casa avrei voluto baciarti» confessò, con voce dolce e con un mistero di vergogna e speranza.  
Lei si girò notando quanto erano dannatamente vicini e, quanto tutto quello non avrebbe giovato a nessuno dei due. Non ci riuscì e lo fissò, non vide il suo meraviglioso volto, ma loro avvinghiati nel letto insieme. Si vergognò che una parte di lei trovasse la cosa divertente ed eccitante. Stava perdendo il controllo e la cosa non le piacque, la mise in agitazione più di quanto dette a vedere. Raddrizzò le spalle e fece un passo indietro per allontanarsi da lui.   
Aaron sapeva che stava per scappare, anticipò la sua mossa, la fermò e la strinse a sé con forza.  
«Sei la donna più ostinata e difficile…»   
L’accusa terminò quando lui chinò la testa e le catturò la bocca con un bacio vorace che, scatenò in lei così come in lui una tempesta improvvisa di desiderio.  
Le labbra di Aaron la accarezzavano invitanti, tentatrici, senza lasciarle neanche il tempo di respirare. Emily si lasciò andare e assaporò quei baci, li ricambiò con fervore spontaneo che, l’avrebbe meravigliata se fosse riuscita a pensare.  
Tutto attorno a loro scomparve. Esistevano solo loro e quel momento che per giorni avevano cercato di non ricordare fallendo miseramente.  
Aaron mise una mano tra i capelli per stringere ancora di più il suo viso alla sue labbra e, con l’altra mano l’attirò a sé facendo combaciare i due corpi alla perfezione.  
Emily ricambiò, si strinse a lui, lo baciò con passione che le gambe le tremarono e mise le mani sulla schiena di lui, la stessa su cui giorni prima aveva lasciato dei graffi con le sue unghia.  
«Aaron» bisbigliò lei, un sussurro pieno di promesse e richieste.  
Un paio di occhi scintillanti catturano i suoi e quella consapevolezza pulsò tra loro. Lei ignorò quella vocina che le diceva di riprendersi, ma fu lui a dare prova di forza.  
Quel nome pronunciato tra un bacio e un gemito gli servì per ritornare se stesso, mentre lei lo guardava ancora sconvolta, con le labbra gonfie e in disordine.  
 «Per me quella notte è stata molto importante. Io con te riesco a essere me stesso, senza filtri o maschere. Solo io. Sei la prima persona con cui mi sia capitata, con cui io… Noi funzioniamo e, lo sai. Potremmo… Se… se solo tu lo permettessi. Se ammettessi a te stessa che possiamo farlo» [*] ammise lui dolcemente - e con un velo di rabbia-  ancora vicino al suo viso caldo di baci.  
E poi se ne andò, lasciandola sola in quella stanza con i suoi pensieri e quella passione ancora ardente dentro di lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Salve =D  
Sì, sono di nuovo io… Rieccomi quindi.  
Che dire? Questa storia si fa sempre più interessante perché entrambi vogliono la stessa cosa, ma è difficile che giungano a un compromesso. Emily ha paura, Aaron è troppo sicuro.  
Sono due persone che pensano di non avere niente in comune e, invece ne hanno più di quanto pensano.  
Voi che dite? Vi stanno piacendo?   
Nella serie purtroppo si sono un bel po’ persi, sono lontani, ma io confido in loro e, mentre aspetto sogno con questa fan fiction, anche se ci sono tantissime parti di loro lontani, che litigano ecc…  
Faranno pace. Ve lo assicuro ;)  
  
[*] L'ultima frase, quella che dice Aaron è la stessa di Claudio nella serie tv L'allieva... Ehm... siccome mi piaceva e dato tutta la situazioen s'incastrava perfettamente ho deciso di riportarla.   
  
Alla prossima  
Claire

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

   
  
  
  
 

  
  
   
Erano stati giorni duri per Aaron ed Emily e, a peggiorare le cose c’era una tensione alla Casa Bianca mai vista prima.  
Il Presidente cercava di essere sempre sincero, di fare la cosa giusta pur se la carica ad esso assegnata era stata più difficile di quanto chiunque si aspettasse.  
 Le cose non migliorarono nemmeno dopo che Majida Nassar fu ucciso, portò ancora più caos, domande a cui non si poteva rispondere e altre che pur potendolo fare era un rischio per tutti coloro che sapevano.  
No, la situazione non era migliorata, ma almeno quella sera i due colleghi decisero che qualcosa sarebbe cambiata. A dispetto di quanto avevano detto prima, Emily e Aaron si ritrovarono a bere un drink al bar come due vecchi amici, cercando di mettere da parte i loro problemi personali e comportandosi come avevano fatto prima di quel… piccolo incidente.  
Erano nervosi, l’atmosfera attorno sembrava esplodere, ma dopo qualche bicchiere si sciolsero, iniziando anche a filtrare e scherzare.  
   
_“Ma è così che due amici si comportano?” si chiese Emily mentalmente, mentre bevve un altro sorso del suo cocktail._  
   
Quella domanda le vortica nella testa, più ci provava e più non ci riusciva a disfarsene, ma complice l’alcol le sembrò di trovare una risposta che la convincesse.  
I due chiacchieravano civilmente, ma dato che il loro lavoro era molto importante finivano sempre in discorsi classificati “top secret”. Quell’uscita non fu solo un modo per dare una tregua alla loro incasinata vita, ma anche un’opportunità per programmare l’agenda del Presidente e scambiarsi qualche consiglio.  
   
_“Ed è così bella” affermò Aaron, mentre si passò una mano tra i capelli e distolse lo sguardo da lei._  
   
I due si trovarono così a fare pensieri l’uno sull’altro, complimenti ed emozioni che cercavano di nascondere quando tutto dentro di loro urlava, a gran voce, di smetterla e baciarsi.  
Si persero nei loro sguardi, lui la guardò incantato così come fece Emily. Era difficile distinguere chi dei due avesse iniziato prima, né tanto meno cosa avessero intenzione di fare.  
Una situazione complicata, ecco come la definivano.  
   
«Ehm… cosa stavamo dicendo?» farfugliò lei tornando alla realtà, mentre si portò il bicchiere con lo scotch alle labbra.  
«Stavamo.. parlando di cambiamenti» aggiunse Aaron, concentrandosi – più del dovuto- su quel semplice gesto e quella bocca che avrebbe voluto fare sua.  
   
_“Ma a cosa sto pensando?” si domandò, arrabbiandosi con se stesso, anche se una parte di lui provava un forte desiderio al solo pensiero di un bacio._  
   
_“Certo che è proprio sexy e poi… quel sorriso… Oddio! Mi farà morire” pensò Emily, pur se aveva promesso a se stessa di non farlo più, non in sua presenza almeno._  
   
Cercava di stargli lontano, ma era difficile quando i due lavoravano insieme, sempre a stretto contatto e quando ogni cosa gli ricordava lui. Poteva desistere, tuttavia un secondo dopo affermò che no, non poteva.  
Nel bar stavano trasmettendo ancora una volta la notizia del giorno, provocando così un certo malcontento e vari dissensi.  
Erano usciti per allontanarsi dal lavoro, ma sembrava più facile a dirsi che a farsi, soprattutto dato che loro, per primi non ci riuscivano.  
A quell’atmosfera si guardarono intorno, videro la gente riscaldarsi e altre più calme, ma quello che li colpì fu vedere quante persone erano contrarie sull’agire del Presidente e quanti lo volevano fuori dalla Casa Bianca.  
«Io dico che _questo_ , non ne capisce niente!»  
« _Questo_ Kirkman che pensa di fare?»  
«Non è nemmeno la persona che il nostro Presidente avrebbe scelto. E noi, dovremmo accettarlo come se niente fosse?» convenne un uomo sulla trentina, con un aspetto trasandato e uno strano luccichio negli occhi. Probabilmente era ubriaco, ma quel malcontento ferì tantissimo Emily. Lei voleva che tutti vedessero il Presidente con i suoi occhi, avrebbe cambiato di certo tutte queste opinioni.  
I commenti continuarono – sia positivi che negativi-  e si diffusero all’interno del locale a macchia d’olio, ma d’un tratto Emily reagì. La donna si era stancata di tanta leggerezza, di vedere quanto fossero bravi a puntare il dito quando non sapevo niente di ciò che significava un incarico come quello, o cosa doveva affrontare ogni giorno o le decisioni difficili che doveva prendere.  
«Che cosa hai detto?» domandò arrabbiata, prima che Aaron potesse fermarla.  
«Ti hanno tagliato la lingua o, non ti abbassi a parlare con una donna con le palle che saprebbe tenerti testa?» ribatte ancora lei, con occhi lucidi, le mani sui fianchi e uno sguardo di sfida.  
Complice qualche bicchierino di troppo, qualche parola sbagliata, iniziò a litigare con i clienti del bar. Era così diversa dalla donna composta, pacifica che si vedeva tutti i giorni e, se da una parte lo divertì dall’altra gli fece capire anche quando volesse davvero conoscerla.  
In poco tempo i due si ritrovarono nei guai e, senza mezzi termini furono spintonati e buttati fuori dal locale con la minaccia di non farsi più vedere.  
   
«Emily… ma cosa diavolo ti è preso?» chiese ridendo lui,  togliendo le mani dal cappotto e prendendo il suo viso infreddolito.  
La serata non era andata bene, ma non appena entrambi fecero lo sbaglio di guardarsi negli occhi ogni cosa cambiò. La corsa del taxi sembrò infinita, l’attesa li stava uccidendo e bramavano il momento in cui tutto ciò che importava fosse quello di viversi ogni più piccolo momento  l’uno nell’altro.  
   
Varcato la porta di casa, Emily gli afferrò la cravatta che lui aveva già allentato, la slacciò e gliela sfilò.  
Si percepiva una selvaggia intensità che avrebbe peggiorato le cose il mattino dopo.  
Eppure la sensazione delle sue mani che gli facevano cadere la giacca dalle spalle, che gli sfilavano la camicia dai pantaloni lo eccitava, più di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile.  
Quando Emily passò le mani sul suo petto e gli sfilò l’indumento dalle braccia, Aaron fu incapace di aspettare oltre e l’afferrò.  
Il velluto dell’abito che le circondava la vita era morbido, ma non quanto la sua pelle. Lui le serrò i fianchi con le mani e l’attirò contro il proprio petto. Un contatto che prometteva il paradiso.  
Emily premette un bacio sulla clavicola e lui tremò. Le sue mani scivolarono lungo il petto facendo piccoli cerchi mentre le loro lingue facevano una danza tutta loro.  
Erano presi dal momento, dai baci così vogliosi che non si accorsero dal suono dei loro telefoni.  
«Aaron» disse, in un breve momento di lucidità, ma era troppo tardi perché la chiamata si era già staccata.  
Aaron la voltò in fretta, fece scorrere la cerniera verso il basso con un movimento disperato e lentamente poi, le sfilò il vestito dalla testa.  
Il respirò gli  mancò per tanta perfezione e quando il velluto cadde a terra, Emily non riuscì a nascondere il battito rapido del suo cuore né il respiro affannoso.  
Aaron si sentì anche peggio, cercò di negarlo per sembrare più uomo, ma invano perché le sue guance si colorarono di rosso e il respirò divenne affaticato.  
«Emily» gemette lui, mentre lei lo stava provocando, lo faceva impazzire solo toccando la sua schiena nuda, avvicinandosi al suo corpo da poter sentire quasi il suo cuore esultare.  
Lui le accarezzò il viso, lei gli allacciò le dita dietro la nuca e lo attirò a sé.  
Uno dei due catturò le labbra dell’altro, o forse lo fecero insieme allo stesso tempo, di fatto si persero in quei baci pieni di passione e desiderio.  
«Forse noi…»  
«Non dovremmo?» completò lui la frase, ma seppure erano consapevoli di ciò non riuscirono a staccarsi.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, un attimo solo che bastò a lasciare il segno.  
Furono travolti in un vortice infuocato che li travolse di piacere e gli incendiò le vene.  
Rimasero tutta la notte abbracciati, fino a quando uno spiraglio di luce entrò dalla finestra svegliando Emily.  
Allungò le braccia davanti a sé, si stiracchio ma si immobilizzò un minuto dopo quando scoprì che il cuscino a cui era avvinghiata, non era altro che il petto di Aaron.  
Lesta e molto delicatamente si sciolse dall’abbraccio, scese dal letto e con passo soffice e lento raccolse tutte le sue cose, si rivestì e uscì di casa.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Ehm… buona sera… SO che ho aggiornato qualche giorno prima, ma domani e dopodomani si è tutti in fermento e non so se sarei riuscita e... Beh, dato che ero qui ho deciso di pubblicarlo ;)  
Ed eccoli i nostri due protagonisti ricadere in quel vortice di passione che li aveva messi nei guai già la prima volta. Si vogliono e non si vogliono, litigano e si amano… Sono un continuo e un susseguirsi di contraddizioni.  
Ho adorato scrivere questo capitolo, soprattutto di Emily che vuole fare a cazzotti al bar o, la sua voglia di farsi sentire. Oddio… E ho amato questo Aaron, quello che vorrebbe fermarsi ma sa che non gli ricapiterà più di riaverla tra le braccia.  
Che dire?  
Sono un concentrato di avventura, ma pensate che Emily ha agitato in modo giusto? O che Aaron non stesse sbagliando? L’amore… l’amore quando è nell’aria fa perdere il controllo eh!!!  
Ahahahah…. Si sto cominciando ad essere fusa anch’io.  
Buona serata e… mi raccomando, continuate a seguire Aaron ed Emily.  
  
Vi auguro a tutti un buon 2018 e che vi porti gioia, fortuna, felicità e tanto amore.  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


	7. Chapter 7

 

   
  
  
  
  
 

Nessuno dei due ci credeva, eppure era così.  
Un mese. Tutto quello che li allontanava dall’ultima volta che erano stati insieme, stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro si potevano contare, erano esattamente trenta giorni.  
Un tempo talmente lungo che rese la situazione ancora più incontrollabile.  
Certo, sempre se non si contavano le volte in cui si rivolgevano la parola per urgenze strettamente professionali.  
Aaron ed Emily non si parlavano da ben un mese.  
Se dapprima la situazione si fece tesa, imbarazzante con il passare dei giorni pian piano si affievolì, ma era innegabile quanto ferisse entrambi.  
La First Lady voleva intervenire, il marito la riprese più volte e alla fine capì che non poteva. Non perché era la moglie del Presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America, ma perché dovevano crescere e risolverla da soli.  
Era rattristata da non poter aiutare l’amica, ma quando lei le sorrise seppe che aveva fatto la scelta giusta.  
Aaron, dall’altra parte era da solo, nessuno poteva aiutarlo e pur se Seth ci provò fu un tentativo vano.  
Uscirono qualche sera, ma lui non faceva che paragonarle alle volte in cui c’era anche Emily o quando erano stati solo loro due.  
La situazione lentamente si assottigliò, riuscirono anche a parlare del più e del meno, ma quelle volte furono talmente poche che lui poté anche contarle.  
Emily voleva fare di più, ma non poteva, anzi non ci riusciva.  
Aaron pensò che avrebbe dimenticato ciò che c’era stato, che sarebbero tornati amici ma nel momento in cui gli sfiorava quell’idea si ritraeva subito dopo.  
Entrambi non riuscivano a fare un passo avanti, ma lo desideravano o forse, era semplicemente quello che volevano i loro cuori.  
   
   
  
 

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_  
_The less I give the more I get back_  
_(Vorrei che mi trattenessi quando volto le spalle..._  
_Meno do, più ricevo...)_  
 

   
   
  
  
   
Aaron si strappò la cravatta e la gettò su una sedia seguita dalla giacca e dalla camicia.  
Uscì sul balcone, respirò a pieni polmone e sentì l’aria afosa pesargli. Era immobile, si godette quel momento che poteva sentire il sapore del temporale imminente.  
Non era il tempo a irritarlo, ma Emily e il suo essere così dannatamente bella.  
   
_“Maledizione a te, Emily Rhodes” buttò fuori, quasi come a volerlo urlare._  
   
Non riusciva a liberarsi della sua immagine che gli riempivano la mente, era in ogni suo pensiero e sogno.  
Lei, invece, faticava a cambiare il giudizio che aveva su di lui, sapeva che erano due persone inconciliabili.  
Volevano dal futuro cose diverse o, forse era quello che si ripeteva per accettare ciò che stavano vivendo.  
   
_“E’ giusto così, devo tenere duro, non posso lasciarmi andare. No, non un’ altra volta” disse a sé stessa Emily, mentre si guardava allo specchio per rendere il concetto più chiaro._  
   
Aaron si passò una mano tra i capelli e rimase sul terrazzo ad ammirare il cielo e la pioggia che veniva giù, così come aveva previsto.  
Emily si trovava a casa, in quel luogo familiare che l’aveva sempre resa felice e, che adesso, proprio in quell’ultimo periodo era stato riempito dal vuoto che sentiva.  
   
_“E, se magari provassi a chiamarlo potremmo provare a risolvere…” rifletté lei, ma abbandonò subito l’idea soprattutto quando ricordò i suoi occhi, il giorno dopo di quella notte._  
   
Quelle poche volte che avevano parlato non avevano mai nominato il bacio appassionato che si erano scambiati. Nessuno aveva parlato della sera del bar e di ciò che successe dopo.  
Tutto era cambiato.  
   
L’atteggiamento di Emily era uguale a quello di Aaron, o quanto meno nel modo in cui affrontavano la situazione. Entrambi si erano buttati sul lavoro, forse non erano mai stati così produttivi, svolgevano i compiti ancor prima di essere richiesti, ma il Presidente aveva un certo astio. Pensò e sperò che era passeggero e, quando li guardò da lontano seppe che sarebbe finito perchè se persino lui riusciva a vedere che si amavano loro ci sarebbero arrivati.   
Erano fianco a fianco in tutte le questioni presidenziali, ma quando potevano si evitavano.  
Dovevano farlo per nascondere il desiderio che provavano l’uno per l’altro e, per la paura che scoprissero quanto felici erano stati insieme.  
C’erano troppe cose inspiegabili che i due stavano provando, tuttavia si ostinavano a non parlarne né tanto meno ad ammetterlo.  
   
_«Tutto è cambiato…»_  
«Dopo il nostro primo sguardo» completò lui la frase, facendo arrossire già un Emily imbarazzata.  
   
Tuttavia i ricordi dolorosi erano quelli che lei portava con se ogni giorno. Il suo sorriso cupo la accompagnava nelle giornate buie, ma si rallegrava non appena lo vedeva, anche se cercava di nasconderlo.  
   
_«Sei la cosa più bella che mi potesse capitare» ammise Aaron, mentre cadevano sfiniti sul letto e le sue braccia erano strette intorno a lei. Emily gli dava le spalle, ma lui riuscì a percepire il suo sorriso quando udì quelle parole._  
   
Altre emozioni che provenivano dai quei momenti, ricordi che condividevano insieme, anche se pochi come quello. Emily sbatté le palpebre per scacciare via le lacrime che premevano di uscire e, un rivolo di disperazione le corso lungo la schiena. Allo stesso tempo un piccolo vortice caldo le si attorcigliò in fondo allo stomaco al solo pensiero delle labbra di Aaron sulle sue.  
   
   
   
   
 

_Oh,_  
_your mouth is poison,_  
_your mouth is wine_  
_(La tua bocca è veleno,_  
_la tua bocca è vino...)_  
 

   
   
   
La donna si voltò verso la finestra, mentre stava seduta sul suo divano a guardare la pioggia sbattere sui vetri stringendo tra le mani una tazza di cioccolata calda.  
Le doleva la mascella e si rese conto solo dopo di aver stretto i denti a tal punto di farsi pulsare la testa.  
Detestava lui per quello che le aveva fatto, ma anche se stessa per averglielo permesso.  
Lasciò cadere le spalle e sospirò rumorosamente, mentre la notte calava e un altro giorno finiva.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buongiorno a noi…  
Perché? Beh, Emily e Aaron non sembrano passarsela bene…. Questa storia è nata per essere dolce, romantica, ma più vado avanti e più non posso nascondere che ci sono tanti, ma tante parti in cui stanno male. Ehm… l’amore è anche questo.  
Non è mai solo rose, ma ci sono anche le spine. Penso che il loro processo di crescita sia iniziato, anzi è iniziato dal primo momento, ma non sempre è facile ammettere ciò che si prova, soprattutto se si lavora insieme, se si è sofferto e se si ha paura di amare.  
Spero che vi piaccia… Io ci sto mettendo tutta me stessa… Non è sempre felicità, ma ci sono dei fugaci momenti che ripagano tutto il dolore no? ;)  
La canzone, o meglio alcuni pezzi di essa è la stessa da cui prende spunto il titolo: Poison e wine dei The civil wars.  
Vi suggerisco di ascoltarla, è bellissima e… se leggeste la traduzione credo che concorderete con me che sembra essere scritta per loro.  
  
  
Alla prossima <3  
Claire 


	8. Chapter 8

 

   
  
  
  
 

  
  
Le notti passavano, ma tutto stava andando a rotoli.  
Più si ostinavano a stare lontani e più sentivano una parte di sé spezzarsi.  
Non c’erano spiegazioni logiche a ciò che ognuno di loro stava provando, o quello che gli succedeva dentro quando si lasciavano andare e la figura dell’altro riempisse le loro menti.  
Lottavano la stessa guerra, pur non sapendolo ma nessuno dei due né sarebbe uscito vittorioso.  
Emily e Aaron presto avrebbero imparato che non ci sono vittorie senza perdite, non c’è nessun vincitore ma solo vinti.

   
   
   
  
 

_You only know what_  
_I want you to._  
_(Tu sai solo ciò che_  
_voglio tu sappia...)_  
 

 

   
  
  
   
Aaron si stava dirigendo verso la propria stanza, aveva lavorato oltre la mezzanotte ed era distrutto.  
E, se si consideravano le poche ore di sonno fatte, non capiva come riuscisse a stare ancora in piedi.  
Emily, dall’altra parte non era da meno, lavorava diciannove, venti ore al giorno per cercare di svolgere i suoi doveri, ma più che mai per far sì che lui non entrasse nei suoi pensieri.  
Senso di colpa, rimpianto e anche desidero: erano queste le tre cose che la turbavano.  
I passi di Aaron rallentarono quando passò accanto alla porta di Emily.  
Non l’aveva vista quel giorno, anche se risultava difficile crederlo.  
La collega era stata tutta la giornata fuori sede con la First Lady. Questa situazione ovviamente gli dispiaceva, ma dall’altra parte alleviò il suo dolore.  
Si fermò e, fu in quel momento che udì piangere. Si irrigidì di colpo, sembrava un pianto disperato e, incurante delle regole che si era prefissato aprì la porta ed entrò.  
Emily era raggomitolata sulla poltrona davanti la finestra, con le braccia che stringevano le ginocchia e a piedi nudi.  
Aaron rimase scioccato, non solo per vederla in quello stato, ma perché aveva lasciato che le sue emozioni uscissero fuori. Lei era sempre stata molto riservata, non aveva fatto avvicinare nessuno e, infatti, quando il giovane era a tanto così dal suo cuore ha fatto quello che faceva con tutte le relazioni o le cose belle: le allontanava.  
Sapevano entrambi che non ci fosse nessuno in giro o, quanto meno che nessuno si trovasse nei corridoi data l’ora tarda.   
«Emily» sussurrò dolcemente e, mentre le sue labbra pronunciavano quel nome quelle di lei si allargarono a un sorriso impercettibile.  
In un baleno attraversò la stanza, si avvicinò a lei e allungò il braccio. Stava per accarezzarle la testa, ma ci ripensò e cacciò le mani in tasca dove non avrebbero fatto danni, in più era anche un modo per impedirsi di sfiorarla. La tentazione era tanta e, il solo fatto di trovarsi già là, con lei… era dura.  
Avrebbe conosciuto quella voce tra milioni, mandò giù il nodo che le riempiva la gola e lentamente alzò lo sguardo.  
   
   
 

  
   
 

_I know everything you_  
_don't want me to._  
_(Io so tutto ciò che tu_  
_non vuoi che io sappia...)_

   
   
   
   
  
   
 

In quella frazione di tempo in cui i loro occhi erano fermi si guardavano a vicenda, beh, in quell’esatto momento capirono quanto si erano fatti male.  
Non avrebbero rinunciato l’uno all’altro, ma forse avrebbero continuato con la loro ostinazione o, forse stavolta sarebbe stato tutto diverso.  
   
_“Come si a capire quando parlare? O cosa dire? E se, sbagliassi? Se facendo così l’allontanassi ancora di più” pensò fra sé Aaron, colto da mille dubbi e dalla voglia di aiutarla._  
   
Incurvò il suo mento, alzò le spalle, fece un sospirò e guardò in alto, nel cielo.  
Non era molto religioso, ma con quel gesto voleva chiedere qualcosa, non per lui ma per Emily.  
Aspettava un segno, un piccolo movimento o qualsiasi cosa che gli facesse capire cosa fare.  
Più attendeva, più gli sembrava di impazzire.  
Non aveva mai chiesto nulla a Dio e, se per una volta l’aveva fatto significava quanto tenesse a quella donna ferita, quanto sperasse in qualcosa di più.  
Fu quasi impercettibile, lei si mosse appena, quasi invisibile all’occhio umano ma Aaron era un supereroe. Lo era quando si trattava di Emily Rhodes, forse l’unico dopo il Presidente e la First Lady che la conosceva bene.

   
   
   
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio =D  
Ed eccomi qui, ad aggiornare nuovamente questa storia…. siamo quasi alla fine, c’è la faranno questi due cocciuti e testardi ad ammettere di amarsi?  
Devo dire che adoro quando Aaron fa così, quando è premuroso, quando vuole cambiare per lei e, allo stesso tempo amo scrivere di Emily indifesa, vulnerabile e, a tratti coraggiosa. E’ una donna, dovrà lavorare sempre il doppio, dimostrare sempre quanto vale, ma Aaron non ha dubbi su chi è lei e quanto vale.  
Sinceramente questo capitolo è un po’ di passaggio, cioè, mi serviva per scrivere il prossimo, dove molte cose verranno dette.  
Più si avvicina ala fine e più questa storia mi mancherà.  
Che dire? Vi sta piacendo?  
Vi auguro buona lettura, ringrazio tutti coloro che mi seguo e… Vi aspetto alla prossima ;)  
Claire  
   
 


	9. Chapter 9

 

   
  
  
 

I minuti passavano e, né Emily, né Aaron si muovevano.  
Lei era troppo concentrata su se stessa per pensare ad altro e lui, aveva troppa paura per fare un primo passo.  
   
_“C’è stato quel piccolo movimento, amico! Vuol dire che puoi…”_  
_“Sì, lo so cosa posso e, se…”_  
_“Niente se. Vai e basta!”_  
  
In quel momento in cui lui era rimasto al suo fianco, ma non troppo vicino da sfiorarla, nella sua testa era partito un dialogo tra la parte sentimentale e quella razionale. Le due non erano mai d’accordo, ma in qualche modo la “questione Emily” non li aveva mai visti divisi.

«Che cosa è successo?» domandò Aaron, ma lei rimase a fissarlo conscia dello stato in cui si era fatta vedere.  
«Dimmi cosa c’è che non va?» la esortò ancora una volta lui.  
«Niente. Sto bene» affermò, asciugando gli occhi e tornando seria.  
Emily aveva eretto di nuovo un muro tra i due, anche se nell’alzarsi dalla poltrona aveva perso l’equilibrio e dovette appoggiarsi ad Aaron.

 

   
_Oh,_  
_your hands can heal,_  
_your hands can bruise._  
_(Oh,_  
  _le tue mani possono guarire,_  
_le tue mani possono ferire...)_  
   
 

   
   
 

«Non sembra»  
E, anche se controvoglia si fece aiutare, ma gli costò più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Dita forti e lunghe le catturarono il mento e la costrinsero a sollevare il viso che dapprima per l’imbarazzo aveva abbassato.  
«Parlami, ti prego!»  
Le mani grandi e calde di lui scivolarono e cominciarono a massaggiarle le scapole, sciogliendo la tensione, anche se solo fisicamente.  
Quel gesto la scombussolò, la fece tremare eppure provò un certo sollievo, tanto che lui poté sentire i suoi muscoli rilassarsi.  
«Allora, quale è il problema?» provò ancora una volta Aaron, consapevole che era difficile starle accanto senza stringerla fra le sue braccia e baciarla. Adesso non si parlava di lui, o di cosa voleva, ma di lei.  
Era così vicino che Emily poteva sentire gli sbuffi tiepidi del suo respiro sul collo. Si morse un labbra, detestava lui per il suo essere così gentile e, se stessa per ciò che stava provando.  
«Io… Non lo so!» disse quasi in tono disperato.  
Quel giorno il presidente aveva avuto grandi risultati, due dei quali erano stati per merito suo.  
Doveva essere felice. Emily era al settimo cielo, ma il sorriso le si spense man mano che attraversò il corridoio per raggiungere il suo ufficio.  
«Non piango mai»  
«Mai» ribadì singhiozzando il concetto.  
«Shh. Lo so. Lo so» e, la strinse ancora più forte a sé.  
Emily si sentiva come se si fosse rotta una diga. Era da sola: non aveva genitori, parenti o una famiglia con cui parlare e confidarsi. È vero, c’era la First Lady, ma non poteva andare da lei e raccontarle determinate cose, non perché fosse la moglie del presidente, ma non era una cosa giusta.  
Non aveva mai sentito la mancanza così come in quel periodo, un po’ per la sua situazione con Aaron e un po’ per tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto condividere con i suoi.  
Qualcuno sarebbe dovuto essere fiero e orgoglioso di lei. Qualcuno che sarebbe stato in grado anche di…  
Dopotutto quello che aveva passato si era dimostrata forte, anche nelle ore più buie, lei aveva lottato per rimanere a galla. Ma adesso aveva esaurito le forze che l’avevano sostenuta tanto a lungo.  
Si sentiva confusa, spaventata e irrimediabilmente sola.  
D’un tratto un paio di braccia forti l’attirarono contro un petto solido e rimasero stretti l’uno nell’altro, su quel divano per pochi minuti ma che sembrarono ore.  
«Ho sempre creduto che non mi importasse, che potevo farcela ma oggi… Qualcosa dentro di me si è spezzato, ancora una volta. Io…»  
Aaron spostò il suo corpo, la fece sedere sulle sue gambe e ancora con le braccia avvolte, passò una mano sulla sua schiena lasciando piccoli cerchi.  
La posizione in cui i due si trovarono, quei gesti, ciò che potevano significare e il calore rovente del suo petto mise in agitazione Emily.  
«Sei troppo tesa. Hai solo bisogno di scaldarti un pò» la rassicurò lui, intuendo i suoi pensieri e ciò che la preoccupava.  
   
_“Tesa? Lui non ha nemmeno l’idea di come mi sento” borbottò tra sé, mentre la sua mente andò indietro nel tempo a ricordi vecchi di anni, a quelli di qualche mese e, altri ancora più recenti che poteva pensare fossero successi solo qualche ora prima._  
   
Emily non aveva mai potuto permettersi il lusso di cedere ai nervi.  
Lei era quella forte, la protettrice, era… da sola e doveva lottare, convivere e farsi forza.  
Ben presto si rese conto che non c’era nessuno che poteva farlo per lei o con lei.  
O forse era quello che credeva la giovane donna, o a cui era stata abituata.  
«Non sei sola. Io sono qui» sussurrò Aaron, continuando ad abbracciarla e a farla sentire al sicuro.  
«No. Non è vero» affermò lei durante e, poco dopo si sciolse dalle sue braccia, si alzò e si mise le scarpe.  
Non ci furono altri discorsi.  
Aaron la guardava sistemarsi ed Emily dopo aver passato le mani sui pantaloni, gli voltò le spalle e si incamminò via.  
Lui poteva anche provarci, ma come si faceva a convincere qualcuno che ostinatamente si convinceva del contrario?  
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buona sera, oggi, sono solo di passaggio.  
Avrei voluto pubblicare prima, ma purtroppo non ci sono riuscita, ma eccovi il penultimo capitolo.  
Devo dire che nonostante siamo alla 2 stagione non si sa molto della famiglia di Emily, in una puntata c’è stato il padre, un tipo poco affidabile che l’ha contattata dopo anni solo per il lavoro che svolgeva con il presidente. Mi ha deluso e, pur se questa storia è stata scritta prima non volevo cambiare questo particolare. All’inizio della prima stagione pensavo che Emily fosse sola e, in un certo senso lo è davvero e quindi… Volevo far presente che pur dimostrandosi forte si può essere deboli.  
Emily sa che Aaron ci sarà sempre per lei e ha paura di questo, ha paura che se lo lasciasse entrare ne morirebbe se poi lui decidesse di andare via. In quanto a lui, forse non si rende nemmeno conto di ciò che fa per lei, di quello che prova…..s i sente sicuro, ma in realtà non sa in cosa si sta infilando.  
Due persone che hanno bisogno d’amore, ecco in poche parole chi sono Emily e Aaron.  
Beh, possono farcela, voi che ne pensate? Pensate che lei sia troppo dura con lui? O che lui è troppo dolce con lei? Che mi dite?  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi, a seguire questa storia, e chi lo fa in modo silenzioso….   
Un bacio  
Claire


	10. Chapter 10

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Le lancette dell’orologio alla parete ticchettavano, lentamente,  scandendo i secondi che passavano e che formavano i minuti.  
C’erano situazioni in cui o facevi tutto o non facevi niente, ma quelle a cosa esattamente si riferivano? A quale delle due categorie facevano parte?  
Emily seppure con gambe non molto salde, avanzava verso la porta della stanza e, Aaron rimase seduto sul divano, afflosciando le spalle senza sapere più cosa tentare.  
Era possibile che lei fosse così testarda? O che, Aaron non mettesse da parte l’orgoglio?  
Poi tutto successe.  
L’orologio segnò l’ora.  
E lui… lui si trovò ad agire.  
Si ricordò quella fiaba che raccontava tanto alla sua sorellina: Cenerentola che scappava dal ballo e il Principe che la rincorreva, soltanto che per i due non finì bene.  
Ma Aaron stavolta avrebbe cambiato le cose. No, lui non sarebbe stato stupido come il principe che non la rincorse, ma la lasciò andare. Quella sera la fiaba di Cenerentola non si sarebbe ripetuta.

   
   
   
  
  
  
  
 

_Oh,_  
_you think your dreams_  
_are the same as mine._  
_(Tu credi che i tuoi sogni_  
_sono uguali ai miei...)_

   
   
   
  
  
  
  
 

«Stavolta no. Non ti lascerò andare via di nuovo» disse con fermezza Aaron, alzandosi e con una grande falcata la raggiunse per fermarla.  
«Guardami»  
«Ti prego, non rendere le cose ancora più complicate» lo supplicò lei con voce debole, o forse chiedeva l’esatto contrario.  
«Emily, non te la caverai con due frasi fatte. Io voglio lottare per te, per me e più che mai per noi»  
«Non c’è mai stato un noi» affermò duramente guardandolo negli occhi. Un errore colossale perché, nell’esatto momento in cui lo fece si perse in quello sguardo che l’aveva conquistata sin dal primo giorno e che ormai conosceva bene.  
«Quando hai imparato a dire le bugie?»  
Alzò il viso in segno di sfida, ma non mollò la presa.  
Aaron aveva lasciato troppe volte che a decidere fossero stati gli altri, ma sapeva cosa voleva e non ci avrebbe rinunciato.  
Emily, invece, aveva fallito. Lottava continuamente, ma sapeva che aveva già perso in partenza pur se lo negava a se stessa. Non c’è l’avrebbe fatta, non questa volta.  
Lo amava e lui amava lei, ma sembrava che tra di loro ci fosse ancora un muro eretto, nessuno dei due volle abbatterlo o calare le difese che con il tempo avevano alzato. O, almeno era quello che si erano detti, ma arrivati fin lì chissà fin dove si sarebbero spinti.  
   
_“Eravamo destinati ad essere qui, in…”_  
_“In questo preciso momento, a questa situazione. Io…”_  
_“Io e lui, anche se non lo sapevamo ancora”_  
_Un dialogo che i due fecero nelle loro menti, ma pensarono le stesse cose; cosicché le frasi di Aaron andarono a incastrarsi con quelli di Emily._  
_Un’altra prova di quanto il loro amore era forte, pur se non lo sapevano nemmeno loro._  
_Non ancora almeno._  
   
«Tu credi di sapere quello che voglio, di cui ho bisogno, ma la verità e che non sai niente di me»  
«E allora permettimi di scoprirlo. Dammi la possibilità di farlo»  
«E dopo? Dopo che succederà?» domandò lei furiosa, quasi sul punto di piangere.  
«Oddio Emily! Non lo so, non so cosa succederà ora, o domani né tantomeno in futuro. Ma ho una sola certezza: voglio te» rispose esasperato Aaron, alzando le mani in aria e lasciandosele cadere lungo i fianchi.  
«Tu, credi di volere me»  
Quell’affermazione o constatazione fece roteare gli occhi di lui e tirò un sospiro snervato.  
«Ma perché allontani tutti? Perché non permetti a nessuno di conoscerti veramente? Potrai anche aver eretto un muro, ma io lo abbatterò» asserì duro lui.  
Rimasero a guardarsi, lei ferma sulla sua posizione poco vicino la porta e lui vicino al divano, in piedi, in procinto di avvicinarsi a lei.  
«Potrò non conoscerti, non sapere tutto su di te, ma so che sei stata ferita, che sei sola e che eviti ogni contatto che possa durare più di un mese. All’inizio credevo che fossi io, per il mio passato, perché non so tenere una ragazza fissa, o perché voglio più di quanto posso dare o, che  non sono abbastanza. Ho sempre pensato che fossi io il problema e… E magari in parte è vero, ma qui, in questo momento sei tu che stai scappando» affermò guardandola negli occhi, mentre il battito di Emily aumentò ritmicamente dandole la sensazione che le mancasse l’aria tanto da non riuscire a respirare.  
   
_“Era questo l’effetto che mi fai. Quello che cerco di nascondere e che tu mi rendi dannatamente difficile” disse mentalmente, ma che avrebbe voluto rivolgersi a lui, direttamente._  
   
 «Io non ho mai avuto una ragazza vera e propria, che durasse per più di un mese, che volevo far conoscere ai miei genitori o con cui avere dei progetti, ma tu.. Credevo davvero che.. Emily, non fai avvicinare mai nessuno tanto da conoscerti perché potrebbero darti tutto quello che desideri. Tu saboti le tue stesse relazioni, e così, o vanno via loro o vai via tu»  
Lei era come pietrificata, pur se aveva pensato quelle cose non osò dirlo, aveva troppa paura di rovinare quello che c’era stato tra loro. Emily preferiva un ricordo a un futuro incerto.  
«Tra di noi non andrà così!»  
«Questo lo dici tu. Chi ti credi di essere? Dio!» urlò Emily, inveendo contro di lui e detestando se stessa per avergli permesso di entrare nella sua vita.  
«No, non sono nessuno di tutto ciò, ma sono importante per te così come lo sei tu per me. E lo so, perché altrimenti non ti prenderesti la briga di allontanarmi tutte le volte, quasi come a voler dimostrare qualcosa o, ad affermare che io ti odiassi» ammise Aaron sorridendo appena, facendola arrabbiare ancora di più.  
«In questo mese che siamo stati lontani ho capito una cosa: io ti amo e, tu potrai anche negarlo ma è lo stesso per te»  
   
_“Che maledetto presuntuoso” ammise, ma non si stupì più di tanto, perché un sorriso le apparve e scomparì subito dopo._  
   
Emily vacillò e Aaron le fu subito vicino pronto a sorreggerla.  
«Potrai anche aver eretto quel muro per proteggerti, ma mi hai permesso di abbassarlo più di una volta. Io ho una famiglia che mi vuole bene, che c’è sempre stata per me, invece tu... sei da sola, senza nessuno che creda veramente in te. Beh, è proprio qui che ti sbagli. Sì, perché io ci sono e credo in te, più di quanto lo faccia tu» affermò Aaron con gioia, con le labbra che si accennavano appena, il volto illuminato come non si vedeva da giorni.  
Era fiero di se stesso, felice come non lo era mai stato, anche se Emily non aveva ceduto.  
No, non ancora, almeno.  
D’un tratto la donna si trovò a vivere tutto quello da cui era sempre scappata.  
Aveva un uomo che voleva esserci, che vedesse un futuro insieme a lei e, che stava lottando per un “noi” che si era realizzato solo qualche sera mentre il tasso alcolico era parecchio alto.  
Ma lui era sobrio. Era proprio lì, davanti a lei.  
La stanza intorno a lei iniziò a girare, cominciò ad appannarsi la vista e le gambe le cedettero, ma prima di cadere a terra due braccia forti la strinsero e la misero sul divano.  
«Perché non mi lasci andare?» chiese singhiozzando e, guardandolo negli occhi capì che non poteva, così come lui non se n’era andato.  
C’era un motivo del perché non permetteva a nessuno di avvicinarsi a lei e… ed era proprio quello, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Nonostante amava quell’uomo, il futuro che voleva e che vedeva lui era ben lontano da ciò che sarebbe davvero successo. Emily era sempre convinta, forse anche sbagliando, di non meritarselo e fece l’unica cosa che le riusciva bene.  
«Sai come andranno le cose?» iniziò gridando e, stavolta non permise a se stessa di essere debole. Sì, lo doveva a lei, ma soprattutto a lui.  
«Finiremo per insultarci, seriamente. Non ci sopporteremo e arriveremo al punto di dirci di tutto e a tirarci le cose addosso. Tu ti incazzerai e io… Io all’inizio me ne starò zitta, così tu ti incazzerai di più e ci lanceremo sguardi assassini. E, quando troverò la forza di parlare ci manderemo a fanculo e litigheremo di nuovo. Io mi metterò a piangere e tu mi consolerai. Una tregua che durerà poco perché dopo ci sarà il delirio» disse tutto d’un fiato. Si fermò un attimo per respirare e, per la prima volta alzò lo sguardo su di lui. [1]  
Aaron se ne stava seduto sul divano, con le gambe accavallate una sull’altra, le mani sulle ginocchia e uno sguardo perso o forse malinconico.  
   
_“Ma perché non riesce a vedere le cose come le vedo io?” frustato ammise, ma a voce troppo bassa perché lei potesse sentirlo._  
   
Emily, sistemò nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, passò le mani sulla giacca e senza dargli il tempo di rispondere continuò.  
«Forse tu credi in me, in noi e pensi che avremo un futuro ma non saremo affatto una di quelle coppie tutte ‘amore mio’, o ‘meno male che ci sei tu’, ‘non lasciarmi mai’. No, noi non saremo così. Ci chiuderemo le porti in faccia e finiremo per rovinare la nostra carriera, la nostra amicizia e noi stessi. Sai che sarà così?» domandò lei, con il cuore a pezzi e la voglia di fuggire il più lontano possibile.  
«No, non lo so e… Non lo sai neanche tu» risponde Aaron riprendendosi dal suo momento di silenzio.  
«Continui a non capire, vero?»  
«Io capisco eccome. Vedo che hai paura di perdere te stessa se mi lasci entrare, hai paura che io me ne andrò e che ti ritroverai ancora una volta da sola a rimettere insieme i cocci. Mi allontani perché hai paura di essere felice» disse guardandola con occhi teneri di chi avrebbe fatto da scudo con il proprio corpo, ma era così ostinata da non vederlo.  
«E perché tu, no? Perché…»  
«Perché io ho te!»  
Quella discussione stava raggiungendo livelli mai visti prima, si stavano imbarcando in una storia più grande di loro. Aaron era sicuro di quello che affermava, che provava ed Emily, lei voleva esserlo, ma era troppo spaventata per permettersi di sognare.  
«Tu, non vuoi ammetterlo ma sarà così»  
Lui non sapeva più cosa dire per convincerla e, allora pensò all’ultima carta da giocare.  
«Tu mi ami?» domandò a brucia pelo, in un sussurro, ma che Emily udì chiaro e forte.  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno glielo chiedeva, che si era aperto con lei e che la voleva così tanto da lottare per lei. Era la sua prima volta in tante cose.  
«Io… Io» iniziò a farfugliare, passando il peso da una gamba all’altra, torturandosi le mani per poi alzare lentamente il viso.  
Non ci fu bisogno di una risposta, perché nell’esatto momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono sapevano la verità.  
«E va bene!» sbuffò, alzandosi in piedi, dandole le spalle per poi girarsi e fare il grande discorso.  
«Litigheremo, ci insulteremo, rimarremo sulle nostre posizioni perché siamo troppo orgogliosi per ammettere di avere torto. E succederà, lo sai. Ma dovrai promettermi che poi ci ritroveremo in un abbraccio, o in ‘scusami se sono stata una testa di cazzo’. Promettimi che faremo sempre pace e, che tornerai a farmi il solletico e a baciarmi per farmi stare zitto come solo tu sai fare. Promettimi che riusciremo a capirci e che lotteremo insieme perché funzioni e io lo farò anche» [2]  
«Te lo prometto» ammise alla fine, afflosciando le spalle sconfitta, un Emily che aveva appena iniziato ad accennare un sorriso.  
«E…» quella pausa sembrò durare un’eternità.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, lei era sul punto di dirlo e Aaron era là, teso che aspettava quel momento.  
«Ti amo anch’io» arrossendo disse, poco prima di alzarsi e buttarsi fra quelle braccia che l’avevano fatta sentire al sicuro e che erano pronte a darle tutto.  
Non poteva continuare a negarlo, a negare a se stessa che tutto era cambiato.  
«Ora direi che è il caso di andare a bere. Ti va un drink?»  
«Sì, ma dopo portami a casa»  
Casa di lui, casa di lei, nessuno lo sapeva.  
Una cosa era certa: i due più testardi d’America si erano ritrovati.  
Quello che si erano detti era la verità, avrebbero commesso tantissimi sbagli e dovuto affrontare mille ostacoli, nulla era certo.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto questo potevano... anche se toccava loro decidere se c’è l’avrebbero fatta.

   
   
   
   
  
   
 

_I don't have a choice_  
_but I still choose you._  
_(Non ho una scelta,_  
_ma scelgo comunque te...)_  
 

 

   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
 

   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Eccomi, finalmente siamo arrivati all’ultimo capitolo e… già mi manca questa storia, mi mancherà scrivere di loro, ma sono felice… Sono felice che dopo 10 capitoli hanno avuto il loro happy ending.  
E’ vero, hanno lottato fino alla fine, ma hanno vinto.  
E’ stato bello, ma anche difficile scrivere questo momento.  
Sì, bello, felice perché fremevo dalla voglia di farli mettere insieme, anche se hanno avuto un finale diverso da quello che mi aspettavo. E, sì… è stato anche difficile perché quei dialoghi, quelle affermazioni… Beh, non sono state una passeggiata scriverle. Mi sono immedesimata tanto in loro, nei loro caratteri che… Volevo il meglio.  
Spero che vi piaccia, non so se un giorno scriverò un sequel per vedere cosa hanno fatto, se stanno insieme ecc…. Ma mai dire mai.  
Ringrazio tutti voi, i miei lettori silenziosi, mia cugina, le mie amiche, mia sorella e tutti coloro che mi sono stati accanto e che mi hanno supportato in questo viaggio.  
Ma più di tutti voglio fare un grandissino ringraziamento a  [AryaDream](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=91905) per esserrmi stata accanto, per aver letto la mia storia, averla recensita ed essersi appassionata ad Aaron ed Emily insieme a me. Il suo supporto è stato una grande forza per me e... quindi GRAZIE <3  
  
Alla prossima (e credetemi che ci sarà)  
Claire  
   
 Piccole note...  
[1] (da tumblr di lezionidivoloperprincipianti)  
[2] (cit tumblr ridevamanonsorrideva)  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
